


Caring

by shineestark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk victor, M/M, Yuuri taking care of Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: Yuuri just wants to make sure this drunken mess of a Victor is okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something about Yuuri taking care of drunk Victor after seeing that photo of drunk Victor by himself on the ending. Also Victuuri is canon what a time to be alive

"Oh my God."

It's the first thing that Yuuri can say when he sees Victor walking in with a little less grace on his step; his hair was sticking up and his black shirt had been untucked from his pants and the top three buttons were undone, exposing an indecent amount of skin. And even though he looked like a mess, he still had a silly smile on his face.

"V-Victor," Yuuri rushed to his side when Victor stumbled, holding him still by the waist and scrunching up his nose the moment he got close to him. "What happened? I left you alone at the festival for thirty minutes and you stink of alcohol."

After a full day of training, Victor had convinced Yuuri to take him to a festival (because Yuuko told him that the festival was great and he had to go sometime, and he really wanted to go with Yuuri) being held at the city. And God, Yuuri had so much fun with Victor, and he felt awful for having to leave earlier, because even if he had a great stamina, today's training had completely drained him. But Victor assured Yuuri it was okay, and told him to go rest because he was only going to get something to eat and go home soon.

And now it looks like he had more than something to eat.

"Hmm, Yuuri..." Victor dragged out his name, his accent heavy on each syllable, as he dropped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

"Can you walk?" He squeezed Victor's waist and, God, they were so close Yuuri could smell the faintest scent of cologne Victor was wearing, even though he was reeking of sake, and Yuuri couldn't hold back a small flush from staining his cheeks. "Come on, let's go."

Slowly, he guided Victor, who kept mumbling on and on against Yuuri's neck all the way (was he talking in Russian? Yuuri really tried, but he just couldn't understand anything that Victor was saying) down the hall.

"You're all sweaty," He commented, feeling the dampness on Victor's shirt under his fingers. "Maybe you should take a shower? I'm not sure if it's a good idea though..."

Before he could even finish, Victor had perked up at the words and immediately stopped walking (dragging himself with Yuuri's help), his lips curling in a small smile. "Shower?"

"Yes?" Yuuri blinked, confused at Victor's reaction because really even if it was a long day, it was just a shower. But it didn't take over a minute before he recognized that glint on Victor's eyes. "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"Let's get in the hot springs, Yuuri!"

-

It took over twenty minutes for Yuuri to convince Victor that he needed a shower and not soak in the hot springs (and possibly drown there as well because honestly he was just that drunk) and get him in the bathroom.

It took Victor about ten seconds to get completely undressed (Yuuri told him to keep his underwear on to make it less awkward, but Yuuri doubted that tiny thing would have made any difference), which wasn't surprising at all. Yuuri knew by previous experiences that a drunk Victor could easily get rid of all his clothes whenever and wherever he wanted.

And it took him half an hour to shower Victor because he kept trying to get Yuuri in the shower with him while Yuuri was trying to not get completely soaked (which he failed, thank you very much), and, even though they usually bathed together in the hot springs, it was an entirely different thing when he had to help Victor shower and Yuuri could feel his entire face burning as he tried to not look beneath Victor's waistline (Victor got naked probably too many times around him, but Yuuri didn't want to touch him too much when he was naked and drunk).

And it took Yuuri about ten minutes to get Victor in something decent enough (the onsen green yukata was the only thing Victor hadn't peeled off as soon as Yuuri turned his back to him) to get out of the bathroom and put him to bed.

"Alright, so you can go to sleep now," Yuuri was glad that the Victor seemed to have calmed down (a lot) and managed to put him under the covers, making sure he was comfortable. He was a little bit worried that sleeping with his hair wet like that would give Victor a small cold, but brushed it off. "Do you need anything else?"

"Makkachin..." Victor mumbled out, his eyes closed as a frown creased his handsome face. "Where is him?"

"Oh, he's in my room, do you want me to bring him here?"

"Yes, please."

With a nod, Yuuri left and made the short walk to his bedroom door, letting Makkachin out and going back to Victor's room, smiling when Makkachin immediately jumped up on the bed and curled up on Victor's side.

"Yuuri," Victor called out and gently grabbed Yuuri's hand when he was in reach, squeezing it just a bit. "Everything is spinning, my head..."

"Oh no," Yuuri leaned down a bit, using his free hand to comb Victor's fringe off of his face, hoping the cold air would help. "Do you think you're going to throw up?"

"No," Victor swallowed the lump on his throat, opening his eyes just a bit to give Yuuri a pleading look. "Can you spend the night here? I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

He should have said 'no', Victor was drunk and needed to rest (and when they slept together, they did anything but, since they kept talking to each other and petting Makkachin all night), but with Victor looking at him like that it was hard to deny him anything.

"Okay... Okay, but you need to sleep," Yuuri tried to pull away, the quiet groan of protest he hear making him give Victor's hand a tender reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right back, alright?"

When Victor let go of his hand, Yuuri was quick to leave the room, feeling eyes burning on his back. He went to his room and changed into some dry sleeping clothes, going to the kitchen to grab a tall glass of water and some pills before going back to Victor's bedroom.

"Here, take these," Yuuri handed Victor the pills and the water, helping him sit up and offering him a sympathetic smile at the pained groan he let out. "It's for your hangover tomorrow. And drink the water slowly."

"Okay." Victor took a big gulp of water after swallowing the pills, ready to gulp down more water until he felt a hand on his around the glass.

"No, no, I told you to take it slowly," Yuuri couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at the small glare he received from holding back the glass and basically forcing Victor to drink little sips. "I don't want you to get sick."

After Victor drank the whole glass, Yuuri put it away along with his glasses before sliding under the covers, a silent squeak leaving his lips when Victor immediately hugged his middle and laid his head on his chest.

"Yuuri," Victor mumbled, nuzzling against Yuuri's chest and closing his eyes. "The whole room... is spinning..."

"It's alright, Victor," Yuuri swallowed and hesitantly lifted his hand to run his fingers through Victor's soft hair, trying to sooth him the best he could. And, even though there was the possibility of Victor throwing up on him in the middle of the night, he couldn't help but feel oddly at peace with Victor pressed up against him and Makkachin asleep on their feet. "Just try to sleep, I'll take care of you. I promise."

-

"Hm, Yuuri, close the curtains..."

It was the first thing Yuuri heard that morning, a very thin silver lining of sun on his face waking him up. They still were on the same position they fell asleep in, and Yuuri was so thankful that Victor hadn't felt sick during the night and just slept peacefully all the time.

"Victor, we should probably get up..."

"Hmm, don't want to," Victor tightened his arms around Yuuri a bit, nuzzling the nice chest he was laying on. "Let's sleep a bit more..."

"What time is it?" Yuuri lifted his head the best he could and looked around, smiling when he saw Makkaching lying on his back behind Victor. "Where's your phone?"

"Don't remember..."

"Ah God," He let his head fall back with a thump on the pillow. "You don't remember? Don't tell me you don't remember anything you did last night."

"Hmm..." Victor stretched his arms and nuzzled Yuuri's chest one last time, yawning quietly as he did so before lifting his head.

'God,' Yuuri didn't know it was possible to feel so flustered when he had just woken up, but Victor managed to do it. 'How does he look so hot?'

The yukata had slipped down one of his shoulders and Victor's chest was very visible, yet his hair was a mess and there was a dark hue under his eyes. His face screamed he was hungover but there was this gentle smile on his (very pretty) lips that he always gave only to Yuuri and it made Yuuri's heart clench on his chest.

"I don't remember a lot but," Victor brought a hand to Yuuri's face, tenderly holding his chin, tickling the skin there a bit. "I do remember you promised to take care of me."

And when he leaned in to kiss Yuuri's cheek and whisper a soft 'thank you' on his ear, Yuuri thought it was worth it to take care of the drunken mess that was Victor Nikiforov.

Very worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading and I love comments and kudos I love u


End file.
